Raphael Sorel
by KaariiGuren
Summary: Talim discovers that she was pulled into the past by accident her very life is linked to events of the 16th Century by the blade called Soul Edge. Is she was reincarnation of a prestess once guarded Soul Edge, the same one who nearly killed Raphael Sorel?


RAPHAEL SOREL

CHAPTER ONE

RAPHAEL SOREL

NOTE; Please note that I do not own InuYasha or Soul Calibur. They belong to there original owners.

Tonight he would be a full rogue.

Raphael flew threw the air with the blood encrusted Soul Edge in his hands. The town below him was in roaring flames, just looking at the dead citizens burning below made him feel somewhat alive and happy. The hot ash filled his nostrils it was starting to get irritating it was time to leave and destroy the neighbouring towns. Once getting his footing on the ash-covered ground he began running towards the unnamed forest.

"Raphael Sorel!"

His squeezed shut, an arrow had pieced his blacken heart. The force of the arrow was so strong and power it had pinned him to the old scared tree. Dropping Soul Edge to the ground, his vision began to get blurry. Looking towards a female figure making her way towards him. There was no mistake it was Taki that protector of the town Raphael had just finished destroying. Was this her revenge?

Then Raphael body when limp, his lifelessly cold flesh had no meaning now.

Talim was very sluggish as she awoke this morning, it was another school week and this week was math exams. She'd had study threw out the night struggling to remembering them all in two nights. They had rice and pancakes for breakfast, he pet bird Alun poached on shoulder as she feed Alun some freshly cooked rice.

"Talim how many times do I have to tell you to keep Alum away from the table while eating." said Lidi.

"Sorry, but Alun loves rice." Talim lived with her mother; Lidi and her grandmother Kalana in house near scared grounds. Her grandmother was a priestess in charge of the grounds. There was a sacred tree that's 400 years old and an old well that was covered up in a Shire. But Talim wasn't one to believe in legends of old.

"See ya mother, see ya grandmother." Talim said her goodbyes before heading off to her high school. She wore her new outfit her best friend Chie had gave her for her fifteen birthdays. It fit perfectly and it was really modern day fashion from the looks of it was it expensive.

"Wait Talim, Alun got out again!" cried Lidi, as she tried to stop Alun from flying out the door. But it was too late Alun had flew towards to the Shire of the covered up well again.

Talim was going to be late again from the looks of it, but Alun was the only one who'd listen to. Making her way to the shire, Alun was no to be see on the roof he must of when inside. The door creaked rather loudly as she made her way inside the old rooting shire. There he was!

Alun was grooming himself on the covered up well. Silly bird he knew he wasn't allowed in here. "Alun! Come on boy." Talim called for her pet. But Alun was ignoring her. Talim sighed as she walked up towards Alun, grabbing the bird lighting she smile.

"You silly bird you know your not- huh?"

The wood that seal up the old well began to creak. Suddenly it busted open and a giant snake demon broke threw. Alun flew away startle, leaving Talim who was frozen in complete fear. The pale serpent wrapping around Talim waist and threw her inside the week. _This wasn't possible_ she though as she was falling down a dark void. The serpent had a smile across its scaly lips.

"Sssoul Edge you have the ssseed of Sssoul Edge with you, give it to me wench!" the giant serpent hissed.

"NO!" Talim screamed in horror as she slapped the scaly face of the serpent away from her. The giant snake let out a chilling scream as a red light burst from Talim's hand. The light was so powerful and strong it knocking out one of the fangs of the servant's mouth as he began falling down the dark void. The scaly body had released Talim as it vanished into darkness.

Soon Talim felt ground under her feet, she was at the bottom of the well and there was no sigh of the giant snake. Was it just a dream? She though to himself as she looked around. But before her was the giant pale serpents fang.

_Guess not_ Talim though. She had to get out; luckily there was a good footing at the side of the stone made well. So she managed to climb out. The stone was damp and covered with soil that was funny was there a leak in the roof? But looking up there was large amount of grey light.

Before Talim knew it she was outside. The shire that surrounded the well was gone there was no trace of her house or the city it was just a large damp thick forest. In tell there it was – the scared tree. She had to be home.

She dashed towards the bushes making her way towards the giant ancient tree. Her mother would be there along with grandmother and Alun. Everything will be okay, she'll be telling this crazy story of some giant serpent and –

"Wha?" Talim stood before the ancient tree to only see a man. Wrapping in roots, his body limp and his eyes roughly closed. He was gorgeous. His face was like it had been craved by the heavens. She lost as she bound to the beauty. Getting a close look at his lifeless face thinking it had to be a fake, there was no man in the world who would be so manly.

Talim gasped as she took a step back; there was blood-encrusted arrow in his chest. He was dead.

"Who would do such a- EEEKKK!" Talim screamed as a dozen arrows just missed her head. Looking over her should in horror, she saw men who bows clench in there hands. Where was she?

"We found her in Sorel Forest…I think she might be a sky or-or a Rouge!"

"Hey!" cried Talim who was bound with rope to her wrists and ankles. She was surrounded by men and women from the town were she was in. They were all wearing 16 century clothing. Where in the world was she?

"Out of the way, for priest Toki has come."

An elderly man in priest robes made his way threw the coward. Behind him were two large guards with there swords in hand. This was getting wired.

"Why are you? Why were you in Sorel forest?" he spoke in a deep voice.

"I don't know."

"Where are you from- let me see your face." The priest when up towards Talim and lightly grabbed her chin getting a better looks at her futures. "Her image, you have her image of my beloved Taki."

"What?"

"Please untie her, she means no harm."

Inside the priest chapel she was given a bowl of homemade soup. But it didn't help her with how confused she was. This place wasn't like the chapel back home it was made out of pure stone and wood. She could smell a fire lit in the priest's room, along with the freshly made soup. There father Toki told her of the gruesome past he had endured.

"Taki, priestess Taki she was like a daughter to me. Her parents past on from a illness so I took her in. When she became a young woman she took job as priestess of the town, protecting it from the evil men and demonic spirits. That was 50 years ago, she died."

Gaining her courage she spoke to the elderly priest.

"Uh? Okay, well I guess I must be going thanks for the great story and- huh?"

There was a large communion going on outside, it sounded like yelling.

"Run!"

"Demon!"

Toki arose and ran outside the chapel. Talim was right behind him to see a giant serpent with a horse in its mouth. It was the same pale snake that dragged Talim into the well.

"It's that same thing!" Talim yelled.

"SSSOUL EDGE, GIVE ME IT!" The snake cried out as it tore threw the hide of the mammal. The limp body of the horse landed before Talim's feet. It headed towards her with it's jaws wide out.

"RUN! TALIM RUN!" Toki cried out. Quickly Talim began running towards Sorel forest and the serpent was right on her tail. The hissing breath of the snake's tough was right against her neck, she panicked.

"HEEELLLPPP!" she screamed.

_Taki…Taki…_

"TAKI!" his pale blue eyes snapped open, his lips turned into a thin smile. Feeling his warm blood running threw him once more it was an amazing feeling to be alive again. Raphael Sorel was back with revenge. "Taki…she's comes. This time I'll go with out mercy!" reaching for the arrow, his fingertips burned as he touched the wood, even with his blue gloves on it metal right threw. There was no way for him to get free from his prison.

"Damn it!"

"EEEKKK! HELP ME, HELP ME!" Talim ran threw the damp bushes, but she paused to look over her shoulder. The serpent was gone; she must of some how out run it or she lost it in the forest. Sighing in relief she turned and froze with shock. Those pale blue eyes stare into her eyes.

"Taki…we meet again!"


End file.
